


Dog Sweater

by Woon



Series: Nygma fics for a friend [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Gen, Implied Relationship, fluff?, reader is only mentioned not an actual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Nygma struggles to put a sweater on his girlfriend's dog.





	Dog Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> follow-up fluff to Puppy

         “What the hell are you doing?” Edward looked up at Victor’s voice, he hadn’t realized the hitman was still hanging around the office. Victor continued to wait silently for an answer to his question.

        “I am getting ready to take Jitter outside. I am putting her sweater on.” Jitter, who was not in the mood to be bundled up, kept trying to wiggle out of Ed’s grasp. He was considering just carrying her in his coat, but you fussed at him the last time he did that.

        “Dogs don’t wear clothes, Nygma.” Victor moved closer. He snatched the sweater out of Edward’s hand. “Hold her still.” Edward just watched as Victor easily slid Jitter’s sweater on her. “I suggest you get sweaters that are easier to put on her.” Victor gave Jitter a friendly scratch behind the ears. He glanced at Edward, “Tell my sister, I can’t make it for dinner tonight.”

        “She’s going to be annoyed.” Victor chuckled, as he headed for the door.

        “You don’t need me there when you propose to her, Nygma.” Edward’s eyes went wide, “Saw the ring in your desk. Her birthstone, nice touch.” Victor left the room. Edward pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket dialing your number, Victor popped his head back in the room, “Welcome to the family.”


End file.
